Slow Dance
by BritPaige13
Summary: He wasn't really as awkward at dancing as he was letting Casey believe.  It was that he was afraid of what he was feeling, and what he might do if he really performed the dance as instructed.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Wrote this during writer's block for "Dreaming." It was supposed to be a one-shot but it became a little too long for that. It takes place just post-college.

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek

Slow Dance

**Part 1**

Casey was irritated and a little embarrassed. Well, she should have expected it. She grunted under her breath as she eyed him critically. Here she was trying to take things seriously - make the best of the circumstances, and he, well, he was his usual slackadaisical self. He couldn't even dress appropriately. She looked him over and inwardly groaned at the old-looking new T-shirt, ragged jeans, and dirty old shoes. Shoes, she thought, she had thrown out a couple weeks ago when he bought new. Apparently he was a dumpster diver, too. Gross. He had also resurrected that old necklace he wore in high school, well, he probably wouldn't call the leather rope thing with the silver hoop a necklace, but what would you call it?

Really, though, he may have looked shabby, but his hair was its usual perfect mess, and he smelled great. Casey had long ago realized even a sweaty Derek smelled and looked good. Casey narrowed her eyes at him remembering her irritation. At least _she_ had dressed appropriately in black yoga pants, a tight pink halter, and her heels. She looked around at the other couples and dejectedly came to the conclusion that Derek probably _was_ her best option, not that she was going to let him know that.

**Part 2**

"Der-ek! Stop stepping on my foot and loosen up. We've danced together before. Why are you making _this_ so difficult?" Casey whined and shook him a little, her pony tail swinging.

"Because _this_ is stupid." Derek muttered under his breath. Apparently Casey heard him though as she slapped the back of his head. He couldn't get away with anything when it came to her.

"He's _your_ best friend. Can't you try your best out of loyalty to him? Where's your team spirit?" She said channeling cheerleader Casey.

Casey's fake peppiness churned his stomach. Derek growled. "Team spirit's for the rink not the ballroom, Spacey." Casey's eyes rolled as Derek continued, "Besides this is _your_ best friend's idea, not Rob's."

"Same difference. It's Blair _and _Rob's wedding." Casey was sure Derek didn't have a romantic bone in his body.

"Only a girl could think of something so evil as a choreographed wedding _party_ dance." Derek spoke into Casey's ear as he noticed the instructor was shooting them death glares.

Casey unknowingly shivered at Derek's close proximity, and was suddenly aware again of the other couples in the room. She moved away from Derek. "Why are you so close?" She tried to sound annoyed, but it didn't quite come out that way.

"Because we're dancing Casey." Derek sneered and pulled back. He wasn't really as awkward at dancing as he was letting Casey believe. It was that he was afraid of what he was feeling, and what he might do if he really performed the dance as instructed. The scent of the vanilla body spray she wore was slowly driving him crazy with longing. The way she brushed her body against his flipped his stomach. He noticed that her small hand fit in his perfectly and made it him wonder why she didn't notice it as well. When his hand was on her waist it took all his willpower not to slide it down further and crush her too him. He stepped on Casey's foot again, but this time on accident as he was letting his thoughts wander.

"Der-ek!"

Derek dropped his hands from Casey's waist and hand and took a step back. "I can't do this." Tension filled the space between them.

Sensing frustration, the instructor clapped his hands. "Let's take a break people. Five minutes. Then we'll run through this one more time." Groans sounded throughout the large square room that had one whole wall lined with mirrors.

Casey was close on Derek's heels as he headed for the water fountain. She never knew when to just let things go. "You are embarrassing me in there." She hissed and poked him.

He knew she was just pushing his buttons but he was so filled with tension that he couldn't help but snap. "Leave me alone."

Stung by his harsh words, Casey shoved him. "I can't Derek. We're supposed to be dancing together." _Is that what she thinks we're doing? _Derek couldn't help but wonder.

He whipped around to face her, and his voice was sharp. "You want to dance? Fine. We'll dance." He said roughly grabbing her arm and pulling her back out to the floor. He pushed her into place and the teacher, noticing them, pushed play on the CD player curious to see what would happen next.

Casey's astonishment allowed Derek to place her right hand on his shoulder while his left arm encircled her waist. His right hand held her left hand firmly. Casey's blue eyes were still wide and her mouth formed an "o" when the music started playing but her feet automatically moved as Derek starting dancing. Their bodies pressed together as they waltzed, and Casey found she couldn't tear her eyes away from Derek's determined face. She felt light-headed and her body was on fire where his hands touched her. She tried not to gasp for air but failed. His steps were perfect and effortless. He spun her out and pulled her back close to him causing her lithe body to again momentarily touch his strong, chiseled core as they glided across the room. Her mouth closed, and she beamed at him with desire in her eyes. Elation filled her soul, and her heart thumped to the rhythm of the music. When he dipped her, she was so close to the floor that her hair touched, yet she had never before felt so secure in her partner's arms. The song ended with their bodies crushed together, his forehead resting against hers. Derek's breath was ragged, and he was sure everyone could hear his heartbeat over the music. The butterflies in his stomach were in a frenzy. Derek could see the longing in her eyes and knew his gaze mirrored hers. Barely an inch separated their lips, and if he hadn't heard Rob whistle, he probably would have forgotten himself and kissed her.

"That was passion people. That's what we're here to create for Blair and Rob's wedding. Great job Derek and Casey." The instructor was elated and a bit too enthusiastic even for Casey.

A sweaty and disconcerted Derek walked abruptly away from Casey and banged through the door leaving the studio. This left a befuddled and embarrassed Casey in the middle of the floor. The other couples looked at each other, but none of them were confused. After all, they were all mutual college friends who had been dealing with Derek and Casey's "tension" for the last four years.

"Casey, honey," Blair, her blond best friend, moved to the middle of the room and touched her arm. "Let's go back to the apartment. I think you'll feel better after a hot bath." Still dazed, Casey followed Blair out, her brain having a hard time processing the moment she and Derek had just shared. She felt like there was more to it than just dancing, but she squashed down the conclusions her was brain was trying to jump too.

**AN: Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Part 3**_

Two weeks passed and the day of Blair's and Rob's June wedding dawned bright and sunny. True to form, Casey was freaking out enough for both her and the bride. As the maid of honor, Casey took her responsibilities very seriously and was driving Blair slightly nuts. They had already been to the salon and were now at the church to dress.

Casey was fussing with Blair's princess cut cream colored dress and didn't notice at first that the other bridesmaids all had matching golden jewelry. Blair could see the panic on Casey's face as she realized she had no special baubles to wear. She was used to Casey's crisis' and was already texting the person who usually created those crisis'. **Get UR a$$ over here**.

"Uhhh, Blair. Jewelry. Where's my jewelry?" Casey's voice already rising an octave.

"Chillz, Case."

Puzzled but trusting her best friend, Casey started her breathing exercises and went back to fluffing Blair's gown. A minute later there was a knock at the door. "Can you get that Case?"

"Sure." Casey, ever helpful, crossed the room wondering why someone would need to knock. Casey opened the door a crack to see Derek leaning against the doorjam. Immediately her mood changed. "What do you want?" She hissed through the opening.

"Blair told me to come over."

"Why?"

"Uh, maybe you could, uh, come out into the hall?" Derek shifted nervously.

Casey eyed him suspiciously. "Why."

Derek ran his hand through his hair and let out a frustrated groan. "Just do it, Princess."

"Okay, okay." She bit out and stepped into the hall shutting the door behind her careful not to catch her dress.

Derek's chocolate eyes widened as they swept over her. She was wearing a floor length strapless lilac gown with beading on the fitted bodice. She had kept it hidden from him even when he had begged to see it. He gulped and desperately started the mantra: "She's just a friend. She's just a friend." Wait…that wasn't the mantra: "She's your step-sister." Yeah that was it. "She's your step-sister. She's your hot step-sister." This was not working.

Casey had no idea why Derek was standing there looking like he was having an internal battle about something. Probably trying to figure out which bridesmaid to nail first, she thought bitterly. She hadn't noticed him looking at her.

"What are we doing Derek?" Casey's voice was impatient, her arms crossed over her chest, and a tapping purple shoe peeked out from under her dress.

Derek's eyes jumped to hers, surprised at the question, before he realized she meant something different. "Oh right, um, your jewelry." He reached into his tuxedo pocket and suddenly regretted his brilliant idea.

With the movement, Casey finally noticed Derek's appearance. He was wearing a traditional black tuxedo with a lilac vest and looked charming…sexy…delectable. _What?_

"Case?" Derek said trying to get her attention. "Your jewelry."

"Oh right." She took the box from Derek's hand, and he saw apprehension in her eyes. "Why do you have it?"

Derek mumbled something under his breath, but Casey was fluent in Derek mumbles after eight years. "I picked it out."

Curious now, Casey opened the large black velvet box. Inside was a necklace, a bracelet, and earrings. Casey inhaled sharply. The set was beautiful. A gold and platinum heart accented with diamonds hung from the fine chain. A smaller version of the pendant was attached to the bracelet and the earrings were mini hearts dangling from small hoops. Casey's eyes watered, and her stomached fluttered. She stared at the box so long that Derek started to worry that she hated the set. _This was such a bad idea, _he thought. _How could I ever be good enough for Casey._

"Look, Casey, if, uh, you don't like it, I, uh, I can take it…"

"Mine," Casey exclaimed possessively as she quickly pulled the box to her chest and away from Derek's outstretched hand. Her blue eyes stared into his.

Derek chuckled and the tension went out of his shoulders. Where had this nervous Derek come from? "Could I help you fasten the necklace?"

Casey smiled shyly and nodded, her sparkling blue eyes looking up at him through her thick lashes. She was so beautiful. Derek gently took the necklace from her fingers and crossed behind her. His hands were shaking, and he kept brushing her neck as it took him three tries to catch the clasp. Shivers ran through Casey's body every time he touched her skin. She found she had trouble breathing and the butterflies that had seemed to take up residency in her stomach were flapping crazily. The way her body reacted confused her, and she told herself to act normal. It was just Derek.

When Derek was finished, he had to stop himself from running his hands down her arms and catching her around the waist. He wanted to kiss her neck and make her feel the way he did inside. He swallowed hard and took a step back. Unaware of Derek's turmoil, Casey turned around and asked him to help clasp her bracelet as well. Derek could only nod because he didn't trust himself to speak. Next she slipped the earrings in and then smiled up at him holding her arms out at her sides and twirling. "How do I look?" _Beautiful._

Derek was saved from answering when his phone chirped to alert him of a new text. **Stop flirting. Time to start.** Derek felt his face heat up but Casey didn't seem to notice. "Gotta get back to Rob. It's about time to start."

Casey's eyes widened as she pulled at Derek's wrist to check the time. "See ya," she chirped out as she dashed back into the dressing room.

Derek rubbed his wrist where Casey's fingers hand burned into his skin. He closed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair. He took several deep breaths, redirected his thoughts, and walked down the hall to rejoin his best friend on his wedding day.

**Part 4**

Pachelbel's Canon in D played as the attendants marched down the aisle. Rob and Derek were already up front which meant Casey had to walk down the aisle by herself just ahead of the flower girl and subsequently the bride and her father. The wedding planner motioned for Casey to take her place and after a giving Blair a quick hug she hurried over to her spot.

It was an old church that seated about five hundred. Light filtered through beautiful stained glass windows. Tall single candelabras lined the long aisle. The smell of fresh flowers wafted through the air. Casey looked out at the hundreds of eyes staring back at her and froze. The wedding planner gave her a little push and Casey stumbled forward. Casey's eyes darted around wildly. "Princess." Her eyes jumped to his calm chocolate orbs. She wasn't even sure if he had actually spoken, but she started breathing again, found her center, and with a glowing smile started down the aisle. A silly grin was plastered on Derek's face as he kept his gaze steady. He had given up trying to control his thoughts and imagined a different wedding as he watched Casey walk down the aisle.

George, Nora, Edwin, Lizzie, Marti, and Simon were sitting on the groom's side watching Casey. As Casey found her center, Nora followed her daughter's eyes and was startled to see the grin on Derek's face that looked oddly familiar to the grin George still gave her. Nora's breath caught as her hand covered her astonished mouth, and Edwin elbowed Lizzie who smirked.

Casey and Derek never broke their gaze as she stepped into place at the front of the church. It was only when the music changed, that they looked back to see the bride and her father. Derek continued to glance over at Casey who was crying already. She caught his eyes several times and blushed. Fortunately, Blair and Rob were so caught up in one another, they ignored their best friends' behavior. It wasn't hard, since, they were used to ignoring their best friends' behavior.

The ceremony started, and Casey noticed Derek couldn't keep that silly grin off his face or his eyes on the pastor. Casey tried hard to pay attention but Derek noticed that she was distracted by him and he thoroughly enjoyed the thought. However, it was Derek that was caught unaware when Rob turned to him for the rings. Derek had been wiggling his eyebrows at Casey when Rob faced him. Rob had to stop himself from rolling his eyes as he knew the ceremony was being recorded and Blair would kill him if that showed on the film. Rob almost smiled at the thought of Blair chewing out Casey and Derek for their antics when she watched the CD. Derek eyes slowly turned to Rob and after a brief pause, Derek winked and reached into his pocket for the rings. In the congregation, Nora's hands covered her face as she shook her head and Edwin, Lizzie, Marti, and even Simon were trying to reign in the giggles. George as usual was clueless. Casey was glaring at Derek when his gaze returned to hers immediately after Rob turned back to Blair. He smirked and winked at her which turned Casey's face red and made Nora slump in her seat. Finally George realized an unspoken conversation was occurring between his son and step-daughter and turned to Nora for explanation. Lizzie had to squeeze Edwin's leg so hard she started to cut off circulation before he could control his laughter. Marti was helping Simon master the smirk and wink. He was a Venturi after all.

To be continued...

**AN: To my lovely reviewers/alerters: a BIG thank you. LaFolie, Adelaide Taylor, Lucas4everPeyton, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, leanaplumz, marshmello08, Danicadea.**

**To my lovely readers: I don't know if you are enjoying the story because you haven't reviewed! Please, just a few lines.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 4 continued…**

The ceremony continued without incident and soon the bride and groom were kissing and marching back the aisle. Derek offered Casey his arm and bent to her ear. "If you thought this was bad, just wait 'till ours."

Casey's face turned red and she started to choke. Chuckling, Derek tapped her on the back and proudly led her back the aisle. He tried to behave in the receiving line but it wasn't until Blair cuffed him on the head that he kept his hands to himself.

As their family came through the line, Derek received good natured punches, smirks, and glares.

George's voice was low but stern. "You and I are going to have a long talk later, son."

However, Derek's good mood could not be diminished. He chuckled. "I already know about the birds and bees, Dad." He said in a stage whisper causing Casey to blush and elbow him.

George's eyes narrowed, "You are not going to charm your way out of this discussion. This," he said gesturing to Casey and Derek, "will affect the whole family's dynamics."

Derek winked at his dad and said cockily, "You should have thought of that when you married a woman with a hot daughter the same age as me. The 'dynamics' started the day they moved in."

"Der-ek!"

"What?" Derek said giving Casey an innocent look.

Casey tried to take control. "Mom, George, you really need to keep moving through the line, please."

George continued to glare at Derek, but allowed Marti to pull him away.

**Part 5**

The entire wedding party rode in a green and yellow trolley car to the reception, so Derek and Casey did not have a private moment to talk, and the reception afforded them no more privacy than the trolley ride; however, Blair and Rob did manage to corner their best friends for a moment.

Casey went with Blair into the bathroom to help her pee. As Casey was crouched on the floor under the fluffy white dress, Blair said causally, "So you and Derek, huh? 'Bout time. Several times I thought our apartment was going to catch on fire from the sparks of sexual tension you two gave off. I don't know how your parents and friends put up with it when you lived in the same house."

Casey was speechless at Blair's frankness and felt very awkward about having this conversation in their present position. Casey stayed silent as she helped Blair rearrange her dress, but Blair wasn't letting Casey leave the bathroom before she answered. "Casey, what are you going to do?"

Casey buried her face in her hands and spoke through her fingers. "I-I don't know Blair. I want to say that I had no clue about Derek's feelings, but I think I was just in denial. The truth is, I've been attracted to him for a long time. I-I just never thought he'd feel the same way. He's my best friend, and I don't want to screw that up."

"Casey," Blair said intently, facing her and pulling her hands from her face, "He loves you. You love him. You'll both screw up, but that's what being in a relationship is all about. Particularly in the case of one as dysfunctional as yours and Derek's."

"So I should just go for it?" Casey asked in a small voice.

"Yes," replied Blair decisively as she turned Casey around and hustled her out the door.

Meanwhile, Rob had pulled Derek over to a corner and handed him a drink. Rob's tone was smart. "So you finally decided to grow a pair and tell Casey how you feel. I'm proud. My little boy is growing up."

"Shut up dude." But Derek's inflection wasn't nasty.

"So what are you going to do?" Rob asked seriously.

Derek shrugged, but Rob could see his was nervous. "I've put myself out there. Now it's up to Casey to decide if she wants this."

Rob's voice was confident as he clapped him on the back. "She wants this D. Don't worry. I've watched you two for the last four years barely hold back from jumping each other right in front of every body. She wants this just as much as you do."

Derek ran his hand through his hair still unsure. "She may want it, but will she act on it?"

Rob smiled broadly, "I've got complete faith in Blair's persuasive abilities. She got me to the alter didn't she?"

Derek laughed and slapped him on back, thankful he had such a good friend. "If Blair could whip you then Casey doesn't have a chance."

"There they are now D, coming out of the bathroom. Go talk to her." Rob pointed and pushed Derek forward.

"Let's get this party started folks. Can I have the bride and groom come into the middle of the floor for their first dance as man and wife?" The DJ's voice boomed and cheering and clapping filled the room. Rob lead a blushing Blair out into the middle of the floor as Casey came to stand beside Derek. Derek was afraid to look at her, but knew Casey was looking up at him. She took his large sturdy hand in her small soft one and leaned her head on his arm. Elation burst through his body and he barely stopped himself from whooping. Instead he turned his head and tenderly kissed the top of her hair. Electricity jolted through her, and Casey wondered why she had waited so long to let this happen.

"Can we have the rest of the wedding party join the happy couple on the dance floor. I understand they've all been taking dance lessons and want to show us their moves."

"Where did they find this cheesy DJ," Derek murmured to Casey making her giggle.

They took their positions on the dance floor. Derek's eyebrows wiggled. "Ready to make Dad and Nora have a heart attack?"

"Der-ek!" But Casey was giggling and her eyes were shining. Derek felt like he was dancing on air as he spun Casey around the room. She had eyes only for him and he thought his chest would burst with joy. As the song ended, he led her back to their table and sat down.

"So I understand your looking for a roommate?" He said seductively.

Casey replied coolly, "Yeah, mine just got married. Heard you have a vacant room too."

"It would be a shame for us to pay for two apartments when we could share one." Persuasion thick in his voice.

"Why, Derek! Just what kind of girl do you think I am?" Casey was enjoying this game.

"The kind of girl that's been living with a guy on and off for about eight years. Don't you think you should make an honest man of him?"

"Der-ek! How could you say that?" Casey's face was red again.

He loved to tease her. Derek chuckled and wrap his arm around her. He leaned forward and kissed her head as he whispered in her ear, "Let's move in together Casey, and really give _us_ a chance, please."

Casey looked into his warm rich brown eyes and couldn't resist his puppy dog face. "Well, since you asked so nicely, I guess we could give it a try." Casey said casually.

Derek had that goofy grin on his face again. Casey smiled and leaned toward him as Derek's hand cupped her face. He closed the gap and pressed his lips softly against hers. Casey closed her eyes and blocked everything else out as she enjoyed the kiss she had been waiting eight years for. In that moment, Derek forgot every other girl he had ever kissed and didn't mind one bit that he'd never kiss another girl again.

_The End _

**AN: Thanks to those who reviewed, alerted/favorited: , LaFolie, kmr04, Lucas4everPeyton, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, wrestlingfan29, Hermione Double, , Kayseechan, SSJJ92**

**AN: So many visitors and so few reviews. C'mon and make my day. :)**

**AN: Has anyone ever been to Mexico? What are touristy things to do? I need research for a new story I'm working on.**


End file.
